


Mmm...Meatball

by CelestaDawn



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Lap Sitting, M/M, if you cared I mean, sandwich eating, the sandwich is meatball, try guys eat sandiwches, tryguyseasandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: I watched the lap sitting video and then the video where they read fan fiction and this was born. I do suggest going to their YouTube channel and watching the two videos mentioned, this fic does require the context given in those.#Tryguys#TryGuysEatSandwiches





	Mmm...Meatball

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the lap sitting video and then the video where they read fan fiction and this was born. I do suggest going to their YouTube channel and watching the two videos mentioned, this fic does require the context given there

Today was a really big day. Eugene sat in Keith’s lap! Keith could feel the muscles relaxing as he finally overcame that fear of intimacy: lap sitting.  
It actually wasn’t that dramatic at all. Eugene felt like the whole thing was blown out of proportion, and Keith’s faces! It wouldn’t have been so weird for Eugene if it weren’t for the faces. And the party?! What even is ambrosia?  
He had to talk to him. That’s what he’ll do, fix this by simply talking to Keith.

** 

Keith sit on his couch, staring blankly at his phone. His stomachs rumbles but he can’t bring himself to eat the sandwich wrapped and sitting next to him. Something huge happened today. HUGE.  
He thinks about Eugene. What is he doing right now?  
BAM!  
The front door slams open and Keith rides to his feet.  
“Sorry, man. Wasn’t supposed to kick it that hard.” Eugene steps through the door and kicks it shut. “ I have something to talk to you about.”  
“Okaay. Uh, couch?” Keith grabs the bottle of martinelli’s that Zach had stuck in ice for Keith to try chilled. “ Wanna see if this is any better cold? It was kinda weird warm earlier.”  
“That’s fine.” Eugene still hadn’t sat down, so Keith returned to his earlier spot awkwardly.  
“You only had to ask when we were alone ya know,” Eugene takes the bottle out of Keith’s hands and settles, straddled across Keith’s lap.  
“Oh, uh,” Keith doesn’t make eye contact, eyes falling to the forgotten sandwich on the other seat. He picks it up, “ Sandwich?”  
Eugene unwraps the sandwich still in Keith’s hand and takes a bite out of it while holding contact.  
“ Mmm... Meatball...”


End file.
